


I'll Carry Your World

by findinglogic



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, University, mostly true facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinglogic/pseuds/findinglogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set when they are both starting out at University. Chris, Jonny, and Will are first years and Guy and Phil are second years. As much accurate information is included as I can but obviously some things I had to change or alter slightly so it would fit with the plot. Chris's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

A cool breeze caressed my face as I breathed in the crisp salty sea air. It was late afternoon and I was alone, sat on the gritty seaside sand. The tide was starting to come in. Soon the waves would reach me and sweep me into the sea. I was so nervous waiting for him that if that did happen I wouldn’t be focused enough to fight the strong current. He’s not coming I thought He doesn’t want see you, especially after what happened last night. I’d be surprised if anyone will want to see you ever again. A strange voice in the back of mind had totally taken over my thought process and I was becoming more and more depressed. My shoulders hunched forwards as I stared into the ocean, letting its sound wash over me. A part of me wanted to relax, to breathe easy and take in this peaceful moment – but I couldn’t. Then, footsteps. He came, he actually came. I whipped around, my eyes searching desperately for the source of the sound but only to be overcome with disappointment as I saw a runner jogging along the beach. I sighed, feeling my heart sink further and further. I closed my eyes and began getting lost in a melody, soft chords and the tinkling of piano keys followed by up sweeping violins. I was lost, but I a good way. The melody strangely calmed me despite my situation. We have to record this and produce it as an official song, get Phil to sort- I stopped that thought. That would never happen, not now, not ever. I was so caught up by this that I didn’t hear the soft footsteps coming nearer and nearer. He cleared his throat and I froze, brought back to reality. I turned to look over my shoulder and gazed up into his face.

“Jonny” I said, my voice breaking “You came”


	2. I'll serenade you while you work

*2 years earlier*

knock knock knock

I looked up from unpacking one of the many cardboard boxes that was strewn around my room and made my way over to the door. I peeked through the small eye piece and saw a boy around my height with short blond hair peeking out of his forest green hat. It brought out the green in his eyes. He was dressed in a casual white shirt and black jeans. He looked kind of nervous too. I opened the door and greeted him.

"Hi there. Can I help you with anything?"

He smiled at me "Um hi I've just started here and I was wondering if you knew when I need to go down to the Welcoming Assembly?"

I smiled back at him "It starts at 1 I think but I can check the timetable if you'd like? I think it's in one of the boxes on my desk, come in while I look for it." I said, opening the door wider to let him in.

"Great, thank you." he said stepping in. I shut the door behind us as he took a seat on my desk chair. "You're new too then? Oh wait this whole block houses the new people, silly me." he laughed.

His smile is so warm and bright, it's cute. Wait, what? I thought. I blushed slightly as I made my way over to my overflowing desk and started looking for the timetable as he checked out my room. One of the first things I had done was put up some posters of bands I liked: Oasis, Muse, Travis and U2; along with the likes of David Bowie and Paul McCartney. I found the timetable and spoke up.

"Yep, 1 o'clock is the Welcome Assembly." I looked up to see him smiling at my posters approvingly.

"That's great thank you. Looks like you have good music taste. Ever heard of Bob Dylan or Jimi Hendrix?"

"Yeah I've heard of them. Legends." I grinned. "Oh, I'm Chris by the way"

"Jonny." he said extending his hand. "Nice meeting you."

"I'm going to carry on unpacking for a bit. You want to wait so we can walk down together?"

"Sure." he nodded.

"Cool. You play at all Jonny?"

"You bet I do; I love my guitar!"

"Nice, what model?"

"A Fender Jazzmaster. I got it for my birthday and it's my prize possession." he said beaming.

"Well, I've got my acoustic here." I picked it up and strummed it. "It's no Jazzmaster but you can play it while you wait if you'd like? I just don't want you to be bored." I offered.

"Wow, really? That'd be awesome, thanks Chris! You sure you don't want any help?" I shook my head and handed him the guitar.

"Nah, I'm good but thanks anyway."

He strummed the guitar, smiling. "I'll serenade you while you work okay?" He winked at me.

I laughed and got to work unpacking more boxes. Jonny was an amazing guitarist and by the time I had finished he had played his way through some real classics. We joked along the way too, and I was finding myself liking him more and more by the minute.

"Oh crap!" I said looking at my watch. "It's 12:55pm! We're going to be late if we don't go now Jonny boy!"

"Crap, we'd better get moving!" he said, setting my guitar down on the bed. I grabbed my jacket and we hurried out of the door. We raced down to the hall in the main building where the assembly was taking place. When I say we made it just in time I wouldn't be exaggerating. Two older students were just about to close the doors to the hall when we slipped in. The boy tutted but the girl just grinned at us.

"There's two seats left on the end of the back row. You can sit there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update as much as I can. I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I usually won't post a chapter until I'm satisfied; and even then I might go back an edit things - but I'm working on this so bear with me okay?


	3. Still the same old scatter brain

We stumbled a little in the dark as we found our seats and sat down; out of breath and slightly giddy.

“You sound like my grandparent’s dog, panting like that!” Jonny said, to which we both giggled. The noise in the hall quickly quieten down and I made myself comfortable as line of 5 students walked onto the stage. A tall blonde girl stepped forward.

“Welcome to the official first gathering of University College London’s Freshers! We’ve been chosen to kick start Freshers week and I’m sure…”

I started to zone out a little; it was warm and cosy in the hall and it made me sleepy. I knew I should be listening but I was just so tired. It had been a busy day and it wasn’t even over yet! I tried to focus my attention back in on her.

“…introduce ourselves to you. I’m Lucy and the second year representative of the Student Union.” She then gestured behind her where one by one each person introduced themselves.

I had always been bad with remembering names but there was something about one of the guys there that stood out to me but I could quite figure out what. It least I’d remember his name while pondering it over. He stepped forward, running a hand through his short brown hair, slight spiky - hair gel most likely.

“Hey, I’m Phil but most of you will know me as the Media Guy. Probably because I never seem to be anywhere other than the music or TV studios. I just love the subject so much!” He said gushing slightly which sparked laughter from everyone. “So if you ever want a hand, well, you know where to find me! Back over to you Lucy.”

I made a mental note to talk to him later. I had always wanted to know what it was like in an actual recording studio. Maybe he could help me out? He seemed like a cool guy too so it'd be good to get to know him. I was lost in my thoughts for a while but suddenly jerked back into reality when Jonny nudged me with his elbow.

“Huh? What’s up Jon?”

“Chris, everyone’s going. You’re blocking the whole row from leaving.”

I looked up to see the row stood up waiting to go. Luckily they seemed amused. I sprung up from my seat and stepped to the side, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Sorry guys! My bad.” I said laughing slightly as they exited.

“I hope this won’t be a regular occurrence.” Jonny joked as we left the hall and back to the dorms.

“Oh I don’t know Jonny boy, one day I could just fancy staying in that seat alllllll day an-HEY.” I said laughing as he shoved me. Unfortunately we were walking near the Dining hall and I went tumbling down, bringing a bin with me. We both erupted into laughter.

“Oh my god I shouldn’t be laughing this much! People are going to think I’m nuts!”

“You are nuts, and I've only just meet you.” Jonny said fondly shaking his head, as he helped me up. “Now c’mon, I want to get back to that guitar of yours!”

Before we could set off again we heard a ‘Wait!’ and the sound of running footsteps. I turned and saw that Phil guy from earlier. We waited as he came jogging over, panting slightly.

“Are you okay? I saw you take quite a tumble an- oh my god. Chris? Chris Martin is that you?! It’s me, Phil Harvey! You know, from Sherborne School.”

At this close range I suddenly realized why he had caught my attention earlier and my eyes widened in shock.

“Crikey, Phil! When I saw you earlier there was something I couldn’t put my finger on about you but now I know! All these years eh? How have you been? Oh, this is my friend Jonny.” I said gesturing to him beside me. He gave Phil a friendly smile and small wave which Phil returned.

"I've been great - even better to see you mate!" He pulled me into a hug, clapping me on the back. "The last time I saw you, you were all set to go conquering the musical world! How’s that working out for you?" He said releasing me.

"Well....not that great if I'm honest." I said scratching the back of my head. "I'm studying Ancient World Studies so my music's on hold at the moment. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, I'm not that good."

"Nonsense, you're amazing Chris! And I'll soon fix your music hiatus. Fancy coming down to the studio tomorrow?"

"Really? Wow that'd be amazing! But only if Jonny can come to! What do you say Jon?" I said grinning at him.

"Sure, I won't say no to get a look inside an actual studio!" he beamed.

Phil nodded in approval. "Awesome, what halls are you guys in? I could swing by later with some passes for tomorrow if you want?”

“We’re both in Ramsay Hall – my rooms just across from Chris’s.” Jonny said.

“It is?” I said surprised

“Chris when I first met you I said how I was new. The whole block – Ramsay Hall – houses the new people. I wasn’t going to go to a completely different hall now was I?”

Phil chuckled. “Still the same old scatter brain huh Chrissy?” he teased.

“Shut up!” I joked as my cheeks went red. “My rooms number 42. A room that still isn’t completely sorted so I better get back and finish off.”

“I’m helping this time okay?” Jonny asked well naturally.

“Sure that’s fine Jon. Catch you later Phil!” I said as we turned to leave.

“Sounds good, see you later guys! Oh and nice meeting you Jonny!” Phil said as he turned too, waving.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is also on Wattpad under the same name and user so if you prefer Wattpad it's there for you and vice versa


End file.
